fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Trójkąty
35 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Hermiona Vitaris *Valmira Dziobak *Sophie Adventure *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Loren Rarity *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Scott Milton *Nicole Strong *Jake Flynn *Tatiana Milton *'Złomek' *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl Opis Loren nie chce pozwolić, aby Sophie tak łatwo odpuściła. Postanawia zagrzać koleżankę do walki. Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving i Izabela nie są do tego optymistycznie nastawieni, jednak Hermionie pomysł ten się podoba. Sadika, Fretka i Johnny wkońcu przenoszą się do czasów w których obecnie jest Loren. Scott i Jeremi znajdują wkońcu pracę, jednak obecność Tatiany psuje ich plany. Fabuła Johnny przyśpieszał kroku chcąc uciec jak najdalej od niej. Ona biegła za nim, próbując wszystko mu wytłumaczyć, na próżno. Oboje wkońcu ujrzeli przed sobą zdyszaną Fretkę. Widząc ją, od razu schował się za nią. -Psycholka!-krzyknął chowając się za Flynnówną. -Nawet mnie nie wysłuchałeś! Jeżeli tak chcesz zdiagnozować u kogoś chorobę psychiczną, to kiepski będzie z ciebie psychiatra.-stwierdziła spokojnie. -Tak?! Spoko, mów jej co powiedziałaś mi!-tu wskazał na Fretkę. -Co mam jej opowiedzieć? Prawdę? -Widzisz?!-mówiąc to zwrócił się do Fretki.-Ona ma shizofremię! Rudowłosa zmierzyła obydwoje wzrokiem. Powstawały w niej zmieszane uczucia. -Chociaż wasza wymiana zdań jest szalenie interesująca, to mam dobre wieści.-oznajmiła rudowłosa, jednak została zignorowana. -Bierzesz mnie za psychiczną, a nawet nie dajesz szansy na wypowiedzenie się!-wrzasnęła czarnowłosa.-Kto dał ci do tego prawo?! -A kto dał tobie prawo uważać się za kosmitkę?! Wtedy rozpętała się między nimi kłótnia. Rzucali w siebie nawzajem przeróżne przezwiska, często wymyślone na biegu chociażby. -Przymknij się mugolu!-wrzasnęła Sadika. -Zamknij ryj, szlamo!-Johnny nie pozostawał dłużny. W końcu zaczęli używać wulgarnych słów. Nie żałowali języka, klnęli jak najęci. Nie zwracali uwagi na ludzi idących obok nich. Zniecierpliwiona Flynn'ówna czując spojrzenia przechodniów stanęła pomiędzy nimi, po czym wrzasnęła. -Uciszcie się w końcu! Na te słowa, oboje zacisnęli zęby. Rudowłosa zadowolona z efektów, oświadczyła spokojnie. -Byłam u moich braci. Z cudem powstrzymałam żądze przyłapania.-mówiąc to zdanie, zdawała się być dumna.-Dali mi zegarki czasoprzeniesianne. -Czasoprzemiesianne?-powtórzyła za nią Sadika. -Nie słyszałaś?-słysząc to, czarnowłosa wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Fretka kontynuowała.-Pozwolą nam się przenieść tam, gdzie oni. -A skąd oni wiedzieli, gdzie przeniosą się za rok?-zapytał Johnny. -A skąd Amerykanie wiedzieli, czy nie spadną z księżyca?-odparła ironicznie rudowłosa. Mimo, iż odpowiedź na to pytanie była dość prosta, nikt nie miał ochoty jej tego tłumaczyć. Cała trójka położyła prawą dłoń na zegarku, po czym przenieśli się w odległą przyszłość... _____________________________________________________________________________ Cała grupka bohaterów doszła do centrum miasta. Ich entuzjazm tłumił siniak w kąciku ust Sophii. Dziewczyna usiadła na ławce zasłaniając bolące miejsce dłonią. Hermiona spojrzała na nią ze smutkiem. Podeszła do niej, po czym powiedziała. -Pokaż to. Chodź blondynka lekko opierała się, niebieskowłosa ujrzała siniaka przy jej ustach. -Mogło być gorzej.-stwierdziła blondynka.-Straciłam mleczaka, więc odrośnie. Poza tym i tak chciałam się go pozbyć. To był wkońcu mleczak, zwłaszcza że ostatni. -Słyszysz ty siebie?!-Vitorówna nie kryła zdenerwowania.-Czemu się na to godzisz?! Po jakiego siedzisz tu teraz i nieudolnie pocieszasz samą siebie?! -A co mam robić?-odparła dziewczyna.-Mam jej oddać? -To raczej nie jest najlepszy pomysł.-wtrącił Ferb.-Nie lepiej o tym zapomnieć? -Zapomnieć?!-tym razem wtrąciła się Loren. Dziewczyna oparła się o ławkę, po czym kontynuowała.-To tak jakby słońce zapomniało grzać!-mówiąc to, nie kryła zdenerwowania.-Będziesz tu siedzieć, podczas gdy ona chlubi się swoim zwycięstwem?! -Ale ona nic nie zwyciężyła.-powiedziała przyciszonym tonem Sophie, jednak Loren szybko sprostowała. -Jak to nie?! Ty siedzisz tutaj, a ona śmieje się w głos tam!-zielonowłosa akcentowała słowa 'tutaj' i 'tam'.-Chcesz dać jej satysfakcję?! -Ale co ja mogę? -Mam wielką ochotę powiedzieć ci pewne słówko, ale powstrzymam się. Doceń to i rusz się w końcu! Mówiąc to, pociągnęła ją za ramię, idąc w kierunku opuszczonej wcześniej twierdzy. -To się źle skończy.-stwierdziła Izabela, po czym wraz z resztą poszła w stronę wyznaczonego celu. -Jak oceniasz sytuację?-zapytał Fletcher, patrząc na czarnowłosą. Ta spojrzała na niego z obojętnością. Dobrze wiedziała, że działania Loren nie są ani trochę przemyślane. Ona zawsze działa spontanicznie, nie zastanawia się nawet raz. -Jeżeli tamta dziewczyna nas nie pomorduje, to możemy świętować.-odparła krótko Shapirówna. Ten zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na Irvinga. -Ta metyska nas nie zabije, prawda?-zapytał z przerażeniem okularnik. -Nie, co najwyżej uszkodzi.-pocieszył go zielonowłosy. _______________________________________________________________________ Thomas szedł zadowolony po korytarzu. Wyglądał na zamyślonego, jego wzrok był nieobecny. Z owego stanu wyrwała go Nicole. -I jak?-zapytała.-Załatwiłeś to? -Później się dowiesz. Mówiąc to, wyminął ją. Ona jednak nie dawała za wygraną. Zastawiła mu drogę po czym zapytała. -Jakim prawem mnie ignorujesz?!-w jej głosie słychać było złość. -Wytłumaczył bym ci na czym polega władza totalitarna, ale nie mam na to czasu. -Żałuję, że ci wtedy pomogłam.-oznajmiła metyska. -Tiaa, ja też.-z jego głosu nie dało się wyczytać nic. Jakby nie miał w sobie emocji.-Coś jeszcze? -Coś jeszcze?! Czasem mam wrażenie, że żyję z trzynastoletnim emo! Thomas jedynie wzruszył ramionami. -Będziesz tak całe życie?-Strongówna nie dawała za wygraną. -Nie wykluczam tej opcji. Czarnowłosa miała ochotę poważnie go uszkodzić. Fakt, że był jej przybranym bratem, nie grał większej roli. -Powiedz chociaż co zrobisz z tą blondyną. -Co z każdym, kto śmie obrazić Wielką Sophie Adventure. -Złamiesz ją psychicznie? On jedynie krzywo uśmiechnął, po czym oświadczył. -Masz gościa. Po tych słowach, odszedł. Dziewczyna odwróciła się za siebie. Ujrzała swojego byłego chłopaka, Jake'a Flynna. ____________________________________________________________________________ -Kakao brązowe jest. Nie dla rasistów, nie nie!-śpiewała pod nosem Valmira prowadząc Fineasza w nieznane miejsce.-Działa na zęby lepiej, niż pasta! -Daleko jeszcze?-zapytał zniecierpliwiony Flynn. -Już całkiem blisko, trójkącie.-odpowiedziała samica, po czym wróciła do śpiewania.-Trójkąty fajne są, fajne są, fajne są. -Lubisz trójkąty?-zapytał rudowłosy, przerywając jej jednocześnie śpiewanie. -Na pewno bardziej, niż koła.-odpowiedziała.-Są takie okrągłe. Nie mają kątów, więc nie mają końca, ani początku.-mówiąc to, zatrzęsła się.-Czyż to nie jest przerażające? Chłopak jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem. Nie do końca o takie trójkąty mu chodziło. Ona natomiast kontynuowała swoją pieśń o trójkątach. Gdy doszła do wersu "W trójkę można dobrze bawić się" Fineasz parsknął śmiechem. -Co cię tak rozśmieszyło?-zapytała całkiem poważnie. -Nic, nic.-odparł chłopak, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Samica jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym pokazała dumnie przed siebie. -To tutaj.-oznajmiła. Ich oczom ukazała się tania brama, wykonana jakby z metalu. Za nią znajdowały się kupy śmieci. Na samym środku znajdowała się przyczepa kempingowa, niczym z XXI wieku. Samica bez zawachania przebiegła przez bramę, a on za nią. Ta zatrzymała się przy puszcze po konserwach. Zastukała w nią kilka razy ogonem, przy czym wykrzyknęła. -Otwieraj! Na te słowa, wieczko puszki otworzyło się, a wyszedł z niej robot o złotej barwie, gdzieniegdzie rdza dawała się we znaki. Miał mniej więcej 1.80. Był dość chudy, a jego kończyny wykonane zostały z produktów przypominające sprężyny. Co niecodzienne dla robota, miał oczy o niebieskiej barwie. -Hejka Valmira.-przywitał ją radosnym głosem robot.-Masz nowego kolegę?-mówiąc to, spojrzał na Fineasza. -Jestem Fineasz.-przedstawił się chłopak, po czym podał mu rękę.-Miło poznać. Robot przyjrzał się jego dłoni, po czym zapytał; -Masz coś na ręce? Flynn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, cofnął się o krok podczas gdy robot wciąż wpatrywał się w jego dłoń. -Komar cię dziabnął?-wypytywał w dalszym ciągu nowo poznany znajomy.-Czy osa? -Nic takiego.-odpowiedział Flynn.-Ja się tylko... -No tak!-przerwała mu Valmira.-Tak się ludzie witali w odległej przeszłości! -To on jest jaskiniowcem?!-mówiąc to, robot odskoczył kilka kroków do tyłu, aż wpadł w kupkę śmieci. -Ma jaskiniowcofobię.-szepnęła na ucho Flynn'owi, Valmira. -Jaskiniofobię?-powtórzył za nią rudowłosy.-Takiego słowa nie ma. -Mówiłam, że jest dziwny. -Ja dziwny?-mówiąc to, głowa robota wyszła zza śmieci, po czym on sam wstał.-Ale to nie ja boję się kółek. -No wiem.-mówiąc to, na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.-Kółek boję się ja. -A no fakt!-robot powiedział to tak, jakby odkrył Amerykę, po czym zwrócił się do Fineasza.-Jestem Złomek. -Miło poznać.-odpowiedział lekko zmieszany Flynn, po czym skierował słowa do Valmiry.-A nie miałaś mi pomóc znaleźć moich znajomych? -To ty masz znajomych?-zapytała.-Bo nie wyglądasz na takiego. -Już to przerabialiśmy.-odparł Flynn bez cienia zdenerwowania. Przyzwyczaił się już do jej docinków. -Wyglądasz raczej jak taki forever alone, którego nikt nie lubi.-samica nie dawała za wygraną.-Taki... -Tak wiem, rudy z pryszczami.-przerwał jej bez cienia irytacji.-Informuję, że to nie są pryszcze, a piegi. -Piegi są słodkie.-stwierdziła. -Nie ważne. Zaprowadzisz mnie w końcu do moich znajomych?-zanim Valmira zdążyła na to odpowiedzieć, on uprzedził.-Tak! Mam znajomych, ale na to nie wyglądam! Jestem forever alone z pryszczami! Ogarniam! -Zapomniałeś o tym, że jesteś rudy. -Tak, to też. ____________________________________________________________________________ Johnny, Sadika i Fretka przenieśli się w czasie. Wylądowali dokładnie tam, gdzie nasi główni bohaterowie. Czarnowłosa wyjęła z kieszeni podręczny nadajnik, po czym spojrzała na niego. Jej reakcją był szeroki uśmiech; -Działa!-dziewczyna wręcz skakała z radości.-Widzę ją, to działa! Nie czekając na nic, pobiegła za wskazującym punktem w podskokach. Za nią jej poplecznicy. __________________________________________________________________________ -Dzieńdobry, czy to jest firma..no.. no wie pan o co chodzi!-powiedział niechętnie Scott do komórki. Był to już grubo po dziesiątym telefonie w sprawie pracy. Chłopak praktycznie spał na ławce. Wysłuchiwał jak niedoszły pracodawca prawi swój monolog. Za każdym razem usłyszał odmowę, więc i tym razem nie łudził się. Wykonywał te telefony tylko po to, aby nie zarzucić sobie, że nie próbował.-Ja w sprawie pracy na stanowisko..-chłopak zastanowił się chwilę, po czym dokończył.-Na jakiekolwiek stanowisko jakie macie. Milton oparł zrezygnowany głowę o oparcie ławki wsłuchując się w głos dobywający się zza słuchawki. Gdy jednak usłyszał odpowiedź, jak oparzony podniósł się z miejsca, pociągając za sobą Jeremiego, który w 50% już spał.-Zaraz będziemy, do zobaczenia! -Co jest?-zapytał zdezorientowany Jeremi. -Mamy rozmowę kla..klasy..klasy..-jąkał się blondyn, po czym sprostował.-Po prostu chodź! Po tych słowach oboje pobiegli w miejsce spotkania. -Ale gdzie my mamy się stawić?-zapytał Rarity jednocześnie biegnąc. Scott spojrzał na adres zapisany w telefonie, po czym odparł: -MurpheDive 34/5 -Przecież tam nic nie ma! -Aż tak ci zależy? Latynos wzruszył ramionami. Faktycznie, nie łudził się że mogli by ową pracę dostać. Po jakimś czasie oboje dotarli na miejsce. Pod owym adresem nie było żadnego budynku w którym mogli by dostać pracę. -Właściwie to w jakiej branży mieliśmy się stawić na rozmowę?-zapytał Jeremi patrząc na przyjaciela podejrzliwym wzrokiem Scott wyjął z kieszeni pognieciony kawałek gazety z owym ogłoszeniem. -''Praca inna niż inne.''-przeczytał. -Super.-odparł sarkastycznie Rarity. Gdy już chcieli odejść ściana kamiennicy posunęła się odsłaniając korytarz. Wyglądał on jakby nie miał końca. Ściany wykonane były dokładnie takie jak ściana posunięta. -Widziałeś to?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Milton. -Nom.-odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym pewnym ruchem wszedł do środka. -A ty dokąd?-krzyknął za nim blondyn. -Do środka. Nie mam zamiaru zignorować otwierającej się przede mną ściany. Może jestem wybrańcem, czy coś. -Trochę jak Harry Potter.-stwierdził Scott, po czym ruszył za Jeremim. Korytarz nie był długi. Już po kilku krokach ujrzeli światło bijące w oczy. Scott schował się za Jeremim. -A tobie co?-zapytał Ratity z pogardliwym uśmiechem na ustach. -Nie słyszałeś nigdy, żeby nie iść w stronę światła?! -Co? -No wiesz, ciemny tunel, światło... To jakby mówiło; "Zabij się kretynie!". -Przestań zarażać mnie swoją patologią. Po tych słowach, Jeremi przeszedł na jasną stronę. Scott sparaliżowany ze strachu stał w miejscu czekając na jakikolwiek znak. -Przestań odstawiać cyrki matole i przyłaź tutaj!-wrzasnął z drugiego końca korytarza kosmita. -A nie ma tam wilkołaków? -Spoko, wróżki odstraszą ich swoim magicznym pyłkiem! Blondyn wziął głęboki wdech, po czym chwiejącym się krokiem przeszedł na drugą stronę. Ukazało mu się ogromne pomieszczenie o białych ścianach. Pełno w nim było wszelakich urządzeń, a na ścianie wisiał wielki ekran. Obok Jeremiego stał czternastolatek o rudych włosach i fioletowych okularach. Ubrany był w biały kitel, oraz szare spodnie, oraz dziewczyna wyglądającą na jego równieśniczkę. Miała krótkie blond włosy z różowymi, nie równo podciętymi końcówkami. Ubrana była w białą koszulkę na ramiączka, oraz różowe shory i trampki tego samego koloru. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną jego towarzystwem. -Gdzie jest ta wróżka?-zapytał Scott cichym głosem. -Tutaj.-mówiąc to Jeremi wskazał na chłopaka stojącego obok.-Wyczarowuje kotlety na zawołanie. -On nie wygląda na wróżkę.-stwierdził Milton. -Brawo Sherlocku.-odparła sarkastycznie dziewczyna. Gdy on ją zobaczył, wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Od razu wrócił na ziemie. -Tatiana?!-wrzasnął.-Co ty tu robisz?! -Ciebie mogła bym zapytać o to samo.-odparła. Jeremi i Carl przyglądali się owej wymianie zdań z niemałym zainteresowaniem. -Ale po jakiego ty tutaj?!-Scott nie dawał za wygraną.-Przecież nie potrzebujesz roboty, ojciec daje ci forsę non stop! -Oczywiście, że tak, w końcu ja nie wydaję jej na głupoty. -Więc co ty tu robisz? -Jestem na stażu. Zanim on zdążył odpowiedzieć, do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna o siwych włosach i zabawnym wąsie. Ubrany był w zielony kombinezon z inicjałami na piersi MM. -Wy musicie być tymi chętnymi w sprawie pracy.-przywitał ich z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. -A nie widać?-odparł z niezadowoleniem Scott. Wizja pracy wraz z Tatianą nie przypadła mu do gustu. -Macie jakieś doświadczenie?-zapytał, ignorując ton chłopaka.-Jakiekolwiek. Tu i tak nikt inteligętny nie pracuje. Tatiana zacisnęła pięści. Mimo to, starała się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Scott widząc jej zdenerwowanie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. -Właściwie, to o jaką robotę my się staramy?-zapytał prosto z mostu Jeremi. Monogram uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym odpowiedział. -Potrzebna nam tu pomoc. Musicie podjąć w miarę szybką decyzję. Bierzecie, czy nie? -Mamy wziąć kota w worku?!-Scott nie krył zdenerwowania.-Sorry, ale ja odpadam. Gdy już miał odejść, zauważył iż jego przyjaciel stoi w miejscu. Odwrócił się w jego stronę, po czym zapytał: -A ty co? -Słuchaj innej roboty nie dostaniemy.-szepnął mu Rarity.-Nie mamy wyjścia. -A jak każą nam przewijać tego starego dziada? Widać, że sam nie umie się załatwiać. -Wiecie, że ja wszystko słyszę?-wtrącił Monogram. -Ja się boję tego miejsca.-stwierdził piskliwym głosem Scott. -Też się boję wielu rzeczy, ale nie zwiewam. -Wybaczcie, że wam przerwę.-tu wtrącił się Carl.-Ale wszyscy czekamy na waszą decyzję. Scott i Jeremi spojrzeli na resztę, po czym na siebie. -Bierzemy.-odpowiedział pewnie Jeremi. -Fantastycznie!-ucieszył się Monogram obejmując ich ramionami.-Witajcie w O.B.F.S! -O.B.F.S?-powtórzył za nim pytająco Jeremi. -Organizacja Bez Fajnego Skrótu.-wyjaśniła mu Tatiana. -Faktycznie nie jest fajny. Po tej wymianie zdań, Monogram wrócił do pracy, pozwalając aby jego stażyści wprowadzili nowych pracowników w ich obowiązki. Blondynka wyjęła z kieszeni batona, po czym rzuciła papierek na podłogę. -Posprzątajcie to.-rzuciła oschłym tonem, po czym niczym diva poszła w swoją stronę. -Żartujesz sobie?!-wrzasnął za nią Scott.-Nie jestem woźnym! -Właśnie jesteś.-powiedział nieśmiało Carl. Scott odwrócił się w jego stronę, po czym ten kontynuował.-To właśnie wasza praca. __________________________________________________________________________ Valmira, Złomek i Fineasz szli dumnym krokiem przed siebie. Flynn coraz mocniej tracił wiarę w to, aby dziobaczyca doprowadziła go do celu. Spojrzał z nadzieją na Złomka. Robot w najlepsze radował się z wycieczki nie myśląc o niczym. "Wdał się głupotą w znajomą."-pomyślał rudowłosy. -Fineasz.-zaczęła Valmira.-Przypomnij mi gdzie to ja cię miałam zaprowadzić. -Do twierdzy.-odpowiedział.-Wiesz, tam gdzie urzędują dowódcy. Ta zatrzymała się, po czym pomyślała chwilkę. -Ale ja nie wiem gdzie to jest.-powiedziała. Fin zacisnął pięści. Nikt jeszcze nie doprowadzał go do takiego stanu. W tym momencie najchętniej rzuciłby się w przepaść. -Więc po co ciągniesz mnie po tych pustkowiach?! -Spoko loko kowboju! Po to właśnie wzięłam Złomka!-słysząc to, Fineasz spojrzał na robota. Dziobaczyca kontynuowała.-On ma wgrany SHGPSE. -Że co ma?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Flynn. -SHGPSE.-odpowiedział Złomek.-To skrót od Super - Hiper - GPS -Extra.-mówiąc to, na jego dłoni pojawił się mały ekran, a na nim wyświetliła się mapka. -To u was GPS nie ma rozwinięcia? -Jakieś tam ma, ale wszyscy pozapominali. -To tak samo jak z SMSami? -Czym? -Nieważne. Oboje spojrzeli na złomka. Ten powciskał kilka przycisków na swojej mechanicznej dłoni, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem oświadczył. -Za mną! ________________________________________________________________________ Nicole z niechęcią spojrzała na idącego w jej stronę Jake'a. Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać, była na niego zbyt wściekła. Gdy już chciała odejść, usłyszała za sobą jego głos. -Zaczekaj. Ona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, po czym powiedziała: -Jakim prawem mi rozkazujesz? -Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi.-odpowiedział unikając jej wzrokiem.-Chciałem cię.. ten.. no wiesz. -Słucham?-złośliwy uśmieszek na jej twarzy powiększał się. Wiedziała ile kosztowało go przyjście tutaj, więc czerpała z tego radość. -Myślę, że powinnaś mnie przeprosić. Uśmiech automatycznie zszedł z jej twarzy. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę, aby go uderzyć, jednak ten w porę złapał ją za nadgarstek. -Wyluzuj.-powiedział spokojnie wypuszczając jej nadgarstek z uścisku. Dziewczyna zmrużyła groźnie oczy. Zanim zdążyła wygarnąć mu co o nim myśli, spojrzała przez okno. Dostrzegła pod twierdzą wcześniej przegnanych ''kryminalistów.''Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, po czym powiedziała do siebie: -Zaraz zobaczymy co Thomas wymyślił... Piosenki *"Kakao" Kategoria:Odcinki